


春天的西瓜太郎

by orphan_account



Category: Saint Oniisan | Saint Young Men
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 只是想写一点大学生乌利尔的故事。
Comments: 1





	春天的西瓜太郎

乌列尔的发是青色的，很淡，像鸟的卵壳。他的皮肤也是生活在云层上的生灵才有的白，缺少麦香与泥土的味道。天使长看起来是如此地无害，独自驻守在伊甸园的门口，剑身的神焰熊熊燃烧，其中不容置喙的纯粹暴力与他惊人地相适应。  
他驱赶，他守护。雷电劈下时他的战意是真心的吗，他一个人无言地望着园内绿光莹莹、鸟儿叽喳时究竟是不满还是平静，就连超出正常规格的冷酷执行力都像是服从时对神与神子的另类恶作剧，这是他特有的构建自我的方式。  
千年时光实在漫长，在梵天的推荐下大天使们体验了一回何谓佛门的转生。乌列尔现在只是一个大学生，穿着带兜帽的运动外套，手机播放的音乐从蠢朋克切到巴赫。他原先是法学生，入学不久毫无征兆地换到了建筑系，问他理由，乌列尔有些出神地往窗外看，他说他想造一座自己的花园，里面要有树，有鸟，有人。  
毁灭天使乌列尔只是想要创造。他用彩铅画出的图是如此精确，稳稳的笔尖和端正的坐姿都一成不变，在教室闷热的桌前竟然气场轻快又轻逸，好像人生的幸福凝聚在了这短暂一刻。

大二时放春假的乌列尔到校园咖啡馆漫无目的地浏览网页，空闲的手放在膝上，木纹桌和撒了白霜的甜甜圈在对他微笑。由于花粉症的侵袭，乌列尔在外出时把自己的眼耳口鼻几乎全副武装了起来，针织帽和上拉盖过半脸的衣领，再戴上护目镜与口罩，只有在室内才能把装备卸下，重归清爽，悠闲地观赏窗外的粉白花簇。或许是发丝上的花粉残余抖落，他忍不住揉了揉眼睛。  
乌列尔总是一个人做饭。他喜欢做甜点，尤其是手打奶油时精准重复的搅动，能够给他心灵上的平静。朋友米迦勒品尝时的评价是草莓果酱的淋法展现了乌列尔风格的暴力美学。他的菠萝炒饭让人吃了不自觉地想要惩恶扬善，有望成为刑讯室的配餐新宠。可惜乌列尔没有往警界发展的打算。“我做腻了，”他说，不知道指的是炒饭还是追猎恶人。  
路过现代教堂时他总是生出一股强烈又无以名状的眷恋。那并不是面临神圣场所时的敬畏，而是一种亲切感，有着旷野微风般的温暖，以及双足陷在云朵中的清缓。乌列尔将之归为专业意识作祟。米迦勒和他在德国友人路德的酒吧里喝着啤酒为球队加油鼓劲，听到乌列尔的描述时不假思索地应道：“啊，有呢，我也是。回家的感觉。”主修艺术史的拉斐尔和经济学的加百列事后也纷纷点头应和。四个人在唱K之外终于发现了另一项共同爱好。

下雨了。阴暗的天。他有些期待沉闷的雷鸣，或许要到非洲的草原才能体验电闪云涌的静默舞蹈，好像倒悬的天之海洋。清新又过分寂静的夜晚同样为他所珍惜，跳闸停电了，不得不翻箱倒柜，最终借着手电的光从橱柜里翻出了一截矮红的蜡烛。他不抽烟，用的也不是潮湿时需要用明火撩拨的煤气灶，因此没有打火机。  
乌列尔仍旧执着地盯着瓷白托盘上的短蜡烛，烛芯在柱面投下细小影子。他不说话，屏息凝神，自己也不知道在期待什么，昏暗中能听到挂钟一滴一滴的细微响动。  
黄色的火焰窜起，蜡烛点燃了。他很满意，又觉得理所应当，像上司对听话下属那样微微颔首，向蜡烛表示它应得的感谢。下一步是什么。祝福蜡烛？  
乌列尔被敲击玻璃窗面的一阵急促雨点转移了注意力。他往窗外望去，一片纯然的黑暗，城里无星的雨夜。他说不清自己更喜欢驱散黑暗的烛光，还是缺失明确线条与轮廓的另一个世界。天国没有黑夜，没有死亡，也不需要睡眠。据某一神话，熬过睡意的人将获得神赐的永生，人却总因贪睡而失之交臂。假如天使学会了做梦，是否某日也会有外表青春的羽人因灵魂过于苍老而死去？  
上辈子是天使的大学生突然打了个喷嚏。

最近愈发地痒。抬眼望见被撕成鱼鳞播撒的云，再往上看，只有蓝。这时候从脚心到天灵盖有一种痒流窜。  
乌列尔去看了医生。他得到的诊断是一切如常，甚至就普通人而言有些太健康了。“了不得，你是熊猫血哦，乌列尔君。”对方推着黑框眼镜说。  
这逐渐成了他体感的一部分。乌列尔将这种抓不住的飞升情绪灌注到自己的毕业作品中。他打开窗户，放走了咖啡在室内洄游的气味。  
完成的那个早上，凌晨四点，乌列尔往洗漱台镜中一照，比死而复苏的圣人还要憔悴发青的脸，与两抹眼下的暗色，比熊猫还要熊猫。他语气平平地感叹：  
“哇哦。”

他想起了耶稣大人，还有他高凸的颧骨，内陷的眼眶。

凌晨五点，他的血肉骨散落了一地，如同摔烂的西瓜。乌列尔自尽了。  
警车滴嘟滴嘟地来。他很从容地起身离开了自己的尸体，双足脱离地面，像断线的氢气球。从警车后座出来的是个黑色长发的人，看不出年龄，穿着经纪人派头的西装。是梵天。  
乌列尔的背后渐渐长出了蓝色的羽毛，蜂鸟般华美又精悍，展翅飞起时身上依然穿着白色卫衣，他的家居服。他低头往下看，看到了仰头目送他腾空的梵天，居然笑了，一个不露齿却再明显不过的弧度。  
“梵天先生，”他说，尾音少见地上扬，黑洞洞的眼并没有因此柔和了视线，“麻烦转告财务负责人阿难陀，我要报销这次的转生费用。”


End file.
